


Spander132 - Complacent

by GreenBryn



Series: Spander132 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, Slash, Spander - Freeform, mood themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Drabble based on the moods on Livejournal.





	

Crossposted: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/208015.html), [spander132](http://community.livejournal.com/spander132/19505.html)

For ~~that community I made back before Supernatural ate my flist~~ [](http://spander132.livejournal.com/profile)[**spander132**](http://spander132.livejournal.com/), the mood "Complacent". [Click here to learn more about the 132 Celebrations of Spander.]() ([Click here if you're more interested in the 132 Celebrations of Sam and Dean](http://community.livejournal.com/winchesters132/profile))

~*~

**Complacent**

Sometimes Xander forgets that Spike is over a hundred years older than him. Sometimes he sees Spike playing video games with Dawn or planning the next stunt to pull on Angel or Buffy, and it's like age really doesn't matter at all. And then sometimes the weight of Spike's years is like a new pair of glasses - everything is clearer and sharper and his sense of balance is all thrown off. Sometimes he watches Spike tutor Dawn, or hold the door open for the girls, and he can see the century-old poet under the surface.

Spike still has the bad-ass attitude going, but it's not so much a shield anymore. And Xander loves the poems that are occasionally left on his bedstand, accompanying a red rose. And he doesn't complain about feeling girly when Spike automatically opens the door for him, because everything Spike does, no matter how small or romantic or girly, is just another way Spike shows his love.


End file.
